The present invention relates to a transmission equipped with a cable-type shift device.
Conventionally, the transmission equipped with the cable-type shift device is known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,194). In this kind of shift device, a counterweight is constituted so as to rotate with operation of a change lever, and an inertia of the counterweight improves shift feeling.
However, in the conventional shift device, the counterweight is provided at one tip end of a support arm which is supported at a rotational axis. Accordingly, a relatively large moment caused by the counterweight acts on the rotational axis, so that a smooth support would be deteriorated with the frequent rotation.
Also, since the counterweight is constituted so as to move vertically with select-direction operation of the change lever in the conventional device, the select-direction operation of the change lever would require a relatively large force, and thereby the shift feeling would not be appropriate.
Meanwhile, in order to obtain effectively a sufficient inertia of the counterweight, it is necessary to provide a space for the counterweight which can rotate without interference with any other vehicle components. However, various components are generally disposed in an engine room, and therefore the layout of the counterweight needs to be designed properly.